


Реликвия семьи Никифоровых

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: У каждой семьи есть свои реликвии, передающиеся из поколения в поколение. И у семьи Никифоровых - тоже.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон

Идея познакомить Юри с родителями с самого начала не вызывала у Виктора энтузиазма. Языковой барьер, культурные особенности — это одно. Но Виктор понятия не имел, как объяснить родителям их с Юри отношения. Почему они живут вместе, и что за этим стоит. Как они вообще к подобному относятся, Виктор просто не представлял, на подобные темы с родителями он никогда не разговаривал.

Но они настаивали на знакомстве, да и Юри не понимал, в чем проблема, так что Виктор даже не смог толком потянуть время. С переезда в Питер прошло всего два месяца, а родители уже стояли у них на пороге. Еще и пришли раньше на полчаса.

Юри спешно побежал переодевать футболку — домашняя сильно пострадала в процессе приготовления ужина, — а Виктор открыл дверь. И замер.

Потому что первой в квартиру вошла огромная клетка с белоснежным попугаем, и только потом — родители.

Последовала немая сцена.

«Какого черта?» — вертелось у Виктора на языке, но он почему-то решил, что это не самое лучшее приветствие от почтительного сына. Родители, похоже, тоже не знали, с чего начать. Даже Маккачин сидел, склонив голову набок, и разглядывал попугая с некоторым беспокойством.

Затянувшуюся паузу прервал Юри, который наконец переоделся и тоже вышел в коридор.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо сказал он по-английски и замер, словно испуганный олененок, на приличном расстоянии от Виктора.

Родители растерянно переглянулись: с английским у них было неважно, и они явно размышляли, стоит ли пытаться повторить приветствие или поздороваться на родном языке.

Молчать не стал только попугай.

— Витя дурак! — радостно объявил он. 

Виктор почувствовал, как его рука неумолимо стремится к лицу, но невероятной силой воли сумел ее удержать. Родители отмерли.

— Мы решили сделать сюрприз, — с энтузиазмом сообщил отец, протягивая Виктору клетку. Тот сделал вид, что не замечает этого жеста.

— Удивить вас, — добавила мама.

Что ж, это удалось.

Юри растерянно переводил взгляд с них на попугая, потом на Виктора — и обратно. Он явно не понимал, что происходит. Виктор, впрочем, тоже.

— Витя! — торжественно начал отец.

— Дурак, — кокетливо подсказал попугай, качнув желтым хохолком. 

Отец его проигнорировал.

— Как ты знаешь, этот попугай — наша фамильная реликвия. Его подарили на свадьбу твоей бабушке, и теперь он передается из поколения в поколение. Поскольку ты наконец-то женился… — отец задумчиво посмотрел на Юри и поправился: — То есть вышел замуж… Или как там у вас, я не знаю… — Тычок под ребра от матери заставил его вернуться к основной теме. — Одним словом, теперь этот попугай — твой!

Дольше игнорировать протянутую клетку было невозможно, и Виктор взял ее, даже не пытаясь придать лицу хоть какое-то приличное выражение.

— Пр-рогульщик! — нежно сказал попугай.

«Хорошо, что Юри не понимает русский», — подумал Виктор. 

Ругаться попугая научила его сестра, но спрашивать, почему не ее осчастливили подобным подарком, было бесполезно — спасаясь от проклятой птицы, Ленка уехала в Америку и не собиралась возвращаться. Виктор сейчас тоже отчетливо пожалел, что не остался в Японии.

— Что это? — шепотом спросил Юри, пока родители Виктора раздевались в прихожей, а сам он пошел на кухню, размышляя, куда лучше поставить клетку.

— Попугай.

Юри воззрился на него с искренней обидой.

— Свадебный подарок, — поспешил уточнить Виктор, но, глядя, как вытянулось лицо у окончательно переставшего что-либо понимать Юри, решил, что не стоило этого делать. Как в двух словах — да еще и по-английски — рассказать про их странные семейные традиции, Виктор не представлял.

Одно хорошо: похоже, объяснять родителям ничего не придется.

 

Ужин проходил в несколько сюрреалистичной, но в целом приятной обстановке. Отец что-то втолковывал Юри на ломаном английском, мама сокрушалась, что Витя совсем себя загонял, сам же Виктор с затаенным ужасом поглядывал на роскошный торт, украшенный масляными розочками — родители принесли не только попугая, — и прикидывал, как бы так незаметно вынести его на помойку. Он сам в это время года иногда позволял себе расслабиться, но Юри, так легко набирающему вес, лишние калории точно были не нужны.

И так Юри уговорил его приготовить кацудон. Виктор сперва отказался наотрез, а потом решил, что пусть. Ужин с родителями — чем не победа? И если все пойдет не так, у Юри будет хоть какое-то утешение. В результате, правда, утешение скорее требовалось самому Виктору. 

К угощению родители отнеслись настороженно. Мама несмело ковырнула свою порцию вилкой, отец, казалось, не решался понюхать.

— Это кацудон, — пояснил Виктор, — любимое блюдо Юри.

Тот, услышав свое имя среди незнакомых слов, повернулся к нему и несмело улыбнулся. От этой улыбки, как всегда, сердце Виктора немедленно дрогнуло.

— Я говорил, — пояснил он по-английски, отчаянно борясь с желанием поцеловать Юри, — что это твоя любимая еда.

Юри горячо закивал.

— Ну, — проворчал отец, — по крайней мере, он его любит.

И Виктор не понял, что именно он имел в виду.

— Действительно вкусно, — заметила мама, успевшая откусить кусочек свинины.

Попугай, про которого все благополучно забыли, оживился.

— Вкусно! — проорал он.

На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом Юри расхохотался, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Виктора. Проклятая птица отлично копировала интонации.

— Вижу, — невинно заметила мама, — самое главное о тебе он уже знает.

Эту фразу Виктор тоже не стал переводить.

 

Когда родители ушли, Виктор с Юри вернулись на кухню — прибрать и вымыть посуду.

— Виктор, — задумчиво спросил Юри, выдавливая на губку моющее средство, — а что говорит эта птица?

Попугай встрепенулся, словно почувствовал, что речь зашла о нем.

Виктор открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, но тут попугай доверительно сообщил: «Бездар-рь!» — и переступил по жердочке.

— Ничего, — мстительно заявил Виктор и накрыл клетку первой попавшейся под руку тряпкой. Это было ошибкой: тряпкой оказалась футболка Юри, и его совсем не порадовало такое развитие событий.

 

Избавиться от попугая Виктору и в голову не могло прийти: птица была старше его самого, старше его родителей и имела все шансы пережить их с Юри. То есть, он так думал, пока не погуглил сроки жизни какаду и не выяснил, что они живут не сто лет, а всего около шестидесяти. Впрочем, даже при таком раскладе попугай еще долго мог отравлять их совместную жизнь.

— Витя дурак! — радостно провозглашал он, стоило кому-то из людей попасть в его поле зрения. — Бездарь!

Юри попугая жалел.

— Ему же скучно, — говорил он, — он просто хочет общаться. 

Виктора это совершенно не трогало. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что так кажется со стороны.

 

Но все это были цветочки. Ягодки начались, когда, в один прекрасный день вернувшись домой, Виктор обнаружил в прихожей знакомые ботинки леопардовой расцветки. Похолодев, Виктор бросился на кухню и едва не застонал.

Юрио собственной персоной сидел задом наперед на стуле и мрачно повторял, глядя попугаю в глаза: «Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!». 

Попугай внимал.

Рядом как ни в чем не бывало стоял Юри.

— Какого… — Виктор мужественно сдержался и подобрал более-менее цензурный эпитет, — черта тут происходит?!

Оба Юри обернулись к нему. Попугай — тоже.

— Привет, — радостно улыбнулся Юри, потянулся было обнять, но смутился и — как всегда при Юрио — не решился.

— Я учу попугая материться, — вместо приветствия с вызовом заявил Юрио.

— Ты бы еще Юри научил! — возмутился Виктор.

Юрио пожал плечами.

— Я пытался, но Мила объяснила ему, что значат эти слова.

Виктор возблагодарил всех имеющихся у человечества богов, Милу и японскую вежливость. Только матерящегося Юри ему и не хватало для полного счастья.

— А попугаю, значит, — проворчал он, — никто не объяснит.

Пернатый предатель задумчиво моргнул и выдал свою коронную фразу.

От хохота Юрио чуть не упал со стула.

— Гениальная птица! — сказал он спустя несколько минут, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Виктор его мнения не разделял.

— Юрио, — внезапно оживился Юри. — А что он говорит?

Но, прежде чем Юрио успел раскрыть рот, Виктор прижал палец к его губам.

— Расскажешь ему — убью.

Юрио задумался, а потом торжествующе заулыбался.

— Поставишь мне хореографию на следующий сезон, и я никому не расскажу про попугая.

Такого подлого шантажа Виктор от него не ожидал.

 

Чувство благодарности к Миле оказалось недолгим — оно испарилось, стоило только Виктору услышать, как Юри на тренировке спрашивает ее, что означает слово «дурак». Мила, добрая душа, объяснила прежде, чем Виктор успел вмешаться. К счастью, спросить, зачем Юри это надо, или рассказать про остальное она уже не смогла. По той простой причине, что Виктор утащил Юри на другой конец катка и трагическим шепотом попросил больше так не делать.

— Ну ты же мне не говоришь, — начал было Юри, а потом замолчал, и взгляд его стал сочувственным. — Хотя я понимаю.

На этом Виктор предпочел закрыть тему. 

Если он и надеялся, что после этого Юри изменит отношение к попугаю, то зря. Оно разве что улучшилось. Теперь попугай частенько сидел у Юри на плече, брал у него угощение из рук и внимательно слушал то, что Юри ему нашептывал.

В такие моменты Виктор демонстративно уходил обниматься с Маккачином — он ревновал. Юри, правда, отправлялся следом, и в итоге они сидели вчетвером, потому что попугай, конечно, тоже не мог остаться в стороне.

 

Теперь, глядя на попугая, Виктор вспоминал именно это. Потому что Юри уехал на неделю к родным, оставив его одного. Он и Виктора звал с собой, но тот не вовремя подхватил простуду и решил отсидеться дома. Да и Юри будет проще общаться с родственниками один на один, не отвлекаясь на него. Чего Виктор не учел, так это того, что будет настолько отчаянно скучать. Юри прочно вошел в его жизнь, и все в квартире напоминало о нем, о том, как они были вместе. Даже чертов попугай.

Который, кстати, тоже выглядел грустным.

Открыв клетку, Виктор протянул ему руку.

— Вылезай давай.

Попугай наклонил голову и задумчиво произнес:

— Витя… 

А потом что-то неразборчивое.

— Что? — переспросил Виктор, подозревая, что ему послышалось.

Попугай шагнул ему на предплечье, качнул головой, словно прося наклониться, и, когда Виктор так и сделал, прощебетал ему в самое ухо: «I love you».

Ну или что-то очень на это похожее. Он явно старался.

Виктор почувствовал, как у него перехватывает горло. 

— Юри… — прошептал он, охваченный страшной тоской. Вот что тот шептал попугаю, что учил его говорить вместо вечных ругательств.

— Юри, — подтвердил попугай. Подумал и грустно добавил: — Дурак.


End file.
